


According to My Calculations...

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being friends with Michael has opened a whole new world to Luke </p><p>(or the one where Calum’s probably not into Gay Things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to My Calculations...

Luke did the math once. At the prompting of his New Best Friend, Michael Clifford, but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t curious as well. Michael’s friendship had introduced two new staples to Luke’s day-to-day life. The first one was Gay Things, because apparently Michael was into that sort of thing, and Luke was at the point in their relationship that he was into whatever Michael was into. The second thing that came along with being friends with Mikey was Calum Hood, Michael’s other best friend, and that’s where the math had come in. Calum was the prettiest boy Luke had ever seen, and if Mikey alone hadn’t been able to convert him to Gay Things, Calum Hood was more than capable. Except. Except that Calum’s older sister had a girlfriend, and Mikey was convinced that it was a statistical improbability that both Hood children would be into Gay Things, and this was bumming Mikey out in a major sort of way.

So Luke had lent his mathematical skills (and also his mother’s statistical know-how) to the cause of Making Mikey Less Mopey. As sure as they could figure there was at least an 8.4% chance that Calum would be interested in Gay Things. That was if Luke had done the math right-not that he was telling Mikey that. 

Luke broke the news to Michael over a spliff that he’d rolled messily in his granny’s old apartment, which was now their hangout. Weed was another perk of Mikey’s friendship, and Luke, though hesitant at first, was ultimately pleased with this addition to his life. He wanted to really discuss this development with Mike, but he was two hits in when Calum slipped in, and grumpily stole the joint. His recent growth spurt made him the biggest, so he easily held back their protest for 3 hits.

"What is your problem??" Mikey demanded in dismay as he finally reclaimed his stubby spliff. Calum was laying on the floor now, an arm thrown over his eyes melodramatically.

"You know that girl I liked?" Calum sighed.

"The ‘ranga?" Luke snorted, earning him a pillow to the face.

"She been sucking face with Mali-Koa." Calum rolled over onto his stomach and faceplanted in dispair, his cheeks all smooshed against the carpet.

"You should just like blokes instead," Luke suggested, friendly as anything. This time it was Michael who sent the pillow at his face. 

"Yeah, maybe I’ll just date you lads instead," Calum sighed heavily, his voice muffled against the floor.

Michael pounced on Calum’s back. “First gobbie’s free,” he offered generously. 

"I’m all your’s." Calum rolled over and somehow managed to make pathetic look sexy. Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but Calum’s pant’s were coming off, and both Mikey and Cal were looking at him expectantly.

"Just like that?" Luke puzzled out loud.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Calum responded. Luke shrugged. Maybe he got his math wrong.

 


End file.
